Flying Fruit Pies
by Cimbom
Summary: Jinora was thinking of her grandpa and Monk Gyatsu and how they used to throw fruit pies at other monks, just for fun. Since she doesn't do a lot of those things, she decides to take Kai along with her to have the same fun like her grandpa had. (I suck at summaries, sorry)


I decided to write a Kainora Story. I adore the two of them. Like... they are totally made for each other! I so hope you enjoy this, like I enjoy the stories from everyone else! Things are set some years later, making them 16-17 years old. Kai and Jinora have their arrow-tattoos. Kai's hair is still the same, which looks hot tbh haha. Jinora's hair is quite longer in the back and she has a bun on the top of her head, so her front hair doesn't cover her arrow on the forehead.

* * *

_Dear diary, _

_My dad always told me stories about my grandpa. When grandpa Aang wasn't busy with Republic City, he'd take my dad to all the temples and share the old stories from over a hundred years ago. _

_Like, all the games that my grandpa has played when he was younger. Or how he made fruit pies and threw them at some monks with his mentor. That all sounds fun. My dad never allowed me and my siblings to do this all, because… you know how strict he is. _

_I so wish I could do all this stuff. I mean, we have enough air benders around to play with us. I tried to ask a lot of people but everyone said no before I could speak. See, over the years almost everyone got their arrow tattoos, even uncle Bumi. Crazy right?_

_Ever since then, people don't take me serious anymore. I'm just a little kid for them, no matter that I've helped my dad to train the most of them. _

_The only one who still has respect of me is Kai. He knows me better than my family does and that should mean a lot. When I faked a smile, he saw through my masquerade. He was always the one who brought me to other thoughts. I remember when I was a pre-teen and dreamed of the love of my life and it may seem ridiculous for you, since I've never met anyone in my age besides him, but I know that I'm destined to be with him._

_Oh my Gosh, I'm totally out of the theme haha, anyway. Since Kai is the only one who enjoys his life – and Korra of course, but she's busy doing her Avatar Duties- I'll ask him to spend some time with me. _

_I should stop writing my life story down on you, Diary. But oh, who knows, maybe my great-grandchildren will read in excitement one day, like I have enjoyed reading grangran's stories about her journey with grandpa and their friends. _

_So, I'm going to look for Kai now. I guess he's watching our new baby bison around here. Remember the little fellas we – I mean Kai – had saved? They have such great memories the flying bison, they accept us two near their calves. I hope he's there._

_~Jinora_

**None's POV**

Jinora has closed her diary and sighed. She may be sixteen years old by now, but she never lost the interest in writing and reading.

She took one hair strand and played with it, blushing madly. It's been five years when she met Kai and her feelings didn't change at all – well, her feelings for the air bender has grown – and she loves to be able to hang around him.

Her dad, Tenzin, never approved of her, hanging out with the "little thief", but he got used to it.

Kai still hasn't changed. He still steals sometimes, but it's an old habit of his. I don't blame him. Once you start, you can never stop. But you can use advantage of this and turn some things around.

The green eyed air bender doesn't steal from the poor, but from the rich people. He isn't using the stolen goods for himself. He saves it and shares with the people who need it the most. He's like Robin Hood and that is what makes Jinora to fall more in love with the seventeen year old guy.

However, Jinora stood up and made her way out of her room. As she wandered through the bedroom halls, she stopped in front of one door.

Kai's door.

She hesitated for a moment before she knocked. But she heard nothing from inside, so she walked in.

Nobody was in here.

The young air bender closed her eyes and knitted her eyebrows together, trying to think where he could be if she couldn't find him near the bison family. But then she shrugged. _Sooner or later, I will find him._ She said to herself.

"Mom? Ikki? Meelo? Dad? Rohan?... Uncle Bumiiiii?!" She yelled but she heard nobody answering.

She went outside the Temple of the island and saw that her family was busy playing in the water.

Jinora couldn't help but smile, that's when her nose itched.

_Uh, oh. Here we go again._ She thought and sneezed. Her sneeze was so strong like Avatar Aangs first sneeze in the South Pole.

She flew up almost 6 feet and accidently collided with an air bender who was gliding through the air.

"Ah, be careful man!" the air bender said and found his balance again and caught Jinora with his legs under her arms.

The two of them landed straight away, so nobody could get hurt. "Next time, look around twice before you sneeze." The person said rudely but his eyes widened when he saw Jinora.

"Oh my Gosh, Jinora I'm so sorry, I didn't recognize you!" He apologized and bowed in front of her twice, like Aang and Sokka did in BaSingSe, just faster.

"Oh Kai, it's alright." Jinora said and stopped the bowing Kai and hugged him really tightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kai returned the hug and buried his head in Jinora's neck.

"I've been looking for you." The young female air bender whispered into his ear. "Oh really? Did something happen?" He replied and let go off Jinora and looked at her in shock.

Jinora has put her hand on her mouth and giggled. "No, everything is fine. I was just bored and I wanted to ask you if you'd like to bake some fruit pies with me?" She asked him and gave him a pouty face.

_Oh Jinora, how could I resist you?_ Kai thought and he immediately nodded his head, which caused Jinora to smile. "But you know I can't bake." Kai stuttered and rubbed the back of his head.

"The baking isn't so important anyway Kai, we need the pies for something else." Jinora took his hand and giggled.

"What up, do you think you can carry us both to the kitchen with your glider?" Jinora asked and Kai looked like she has hurt his ego.

"Jin, are you kidding me? Hold tight on my back." He said and winked. Jinora blushed madly and did as told. She jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kai didn't hesitate and opened his glider and jumped.

They were flying for nearly ten minutes, they were careless and free and Jinora enjoyed how Kai's hair tickled the tip of her nose. That caused her to snuggle deeper on to him, boy did she know how madly Kai was blushing.

They landed right after Jinora snuggled closer to Kai and she didn't let go off him. "Uhm, Jinora I don't know if you realized, but we've landed and your dad might sneak up on us." Kai said awkwardly.

"Don't worry about my dad, he's having fun with the rest of my family." Jinora said and held tighter on Kai. "And I'm too tired to walk." She added and blushed madly.

"Oh are you, princess?" Kai said and created a strong air wave from the ground that made Jinora fly high. Kai jumped and caught the girl in bridal style before she could react.

"I like carrying you like this." He smirked at the girl in his arms and saw how she blushed as she wrapped her arms around his neck for support.

"Then let's go before it gets dark, c'mon Kaiiii." She groaned and the boy did as what she told.

When they entered the kitchen, they saw how Pabu was playing with some baby lemurs on the window. "Look how cute they are." Jinora said and leaned her head on Kai's chest.

Kai, the tough boy, blushed a bright red color. "Jin, let's start c'mon. I want to know what we're going to do with them." He said and Jinora jumped off his arms, much to Kai's despise. "I like having you in my arms beautiful." He mumbled under his breath and he was happy that Jinora didn't hear him.

"Hm, let's find the supplies." Jinora said.

~Skipping~

After throwing the flour on each other and the rest of the baking, they finally finished the fruit pies.

"So let's bring them to the balcony where I sneezed today." Jinora said and smirked at her best friend. "And then?" He asked her.

She continued to smirk, knowing what to do. "Jinora? What's up with the smirk?" Kai asked again, a little bit scared, since he never saw Jinora smirking.

"Grab two pies and I'll grab the other two." She ordered, took Kai's staff and tied it on his back. "We won't need your glider, we will jump."

"And do what after we reached the balcony?" Kai kept on asking.

"You'll see." Jinora said and closed her eyes in amusement.

"Race ya." Kai said and took off. Jinora followed him and laughed during their way to the balcony.

Some minutes later, they have arrived and they placed the pies in a line.

"So will you tell me now Jinora?" Kai asked. Jinora looked at Kai and nodded.

She went behind his back and released his staff. "We will need these." She pointed to the staff and found one for herself too.

"Don't tell me that we're doing what I'm thinking." Kai said and smirked too.

He could tell that Jinora wanted to throw the pies at the head of his dad, her uncle, Korra and Iroh, who just joined the air bending family. She had that amusing smirk on her face, like he does when he wants to make a prank on someone.

"Well, I think so. I just wanted to try this out. You know how strict my dad is. I just don't understand it, I mean, look at my uncle Bumi. He is so funny and he joins everyone when we want to have fun. Just like my grandpa." Jinora started. Kai didn't dare to interrupt her.

"I've read a lot of books from grangran's journey with grandpa, and especially the story with the fruit pies and Monk Gyatsu. And before you ask, Monk Gyatsu was my grandpa's mentor. A really good one, a mentor like him would be perfect for you." Jinora said and smiled at Kai.

"And let me guess, Monk Gyatsu taught your grandpa how to throw them at some random people?" Kai chuckled and Jinora nodded. "Exactly and that's what we'll do too now. You know? For the fun." She squished her eyes and smiled, this smile made Kai blush hard.

"So Kai, who will be your victim?" Jinora asked. Kai closed one eye and thought a little bit.

"I'll take your dad and Korra. What about you?"

"Alright, I'll take Iroh and my uncle. But once you threw them, we got to hide alright?" Jinora said.

The two air benders took their position. "Are you ready?" Kai asked. Jinora nodded at him and had a huge grin on her face.

"1… 2… 3…!" Kai counted and then each of them let two strong air waves rush through their palms, which caused the pies fly up to their victims, hitting exactly their head.

The teenagers quickly ducked and started laughing as hard as they could. But they weren't fast enough to hide. The victims knew who threw the pies and Kai and Jinora knew they would get trouble at dinner.

"Quick, run… or fly… Do something Kai!" Jinora laughed and hopped on Kai's back.

Kai opened his glider and flew off, again with Jinora on his back. He could definitely get used to this.

"Where should we head off?" Kai asked and Jinora pointed to the valley where the new bison family is.

Kai soon landed at the valley and Jinora hopped off.

"Thank you for today Kai and I'm sorry that you'll be in trouble too because of me." Jinora giggled and kissed Kai's cheek.

Kai blushed madly like in Ba Sing Se when she broke her crush out of the Dai Li prison, then he brought his finger tips to the spot where Jinora kissed him.

"It's fine, I had a lot of fun. We should do this again one day, eh?" Kai asked and wrapped his arm around Jinora's shoulder.

She blushed too and leaned her head on his chest. "We sure should." She said and both sat down and watched the sun set.

* * *

So this Story is done. Sorry that this is a One-Shot. But if I see alot of positive reviews, I will start to write a Story with more chapters. I'm already planning ahead! I'm sure you guys would love this! Please Rate and Review if you want to see a new Story about Kainora3


End file.
